cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leadership
Recharge and Vengeance Appearently, while Vengeance cannot accept recharge enhancements, if a Hami-O Membrane (to-hit buff/defense buff/recharge) will reduce the recharge (by about 90 seconds according to one test). _Castle_ has also said that this is a bug and will eventually be corrected. All this is second hand info taken from the CoH boards. --StarGeek 15:55, 8 March 2006 (PST) 90 seconds? One would expect 75 seconds from the numbers. That's an interesting bug, though. -- Taxibot Yellow 21:23, 8 March 2006 (PST) LOS and WIP Running a Supergroup where everyone has Leadership currently, and can offer at least a few insights for the page. Yes, you do have to have Line of Sight for the Leadership to work. The distances are fine, but if your character is 5' away, but around a corner, then no bonus. The bonus does take a split second or two to fade though. I haven't been able to test this with Shadow Fall or stealth powers, but I suspect they won't be considered cutting LoS like they are when dealing with a pet. That said, with that aside, I honestly can't see why this page is 'WIP' - the phrasing around the powers could be tidied up a little, but if that's all there was to the WIP status, I'll gladly go ahead, tidy that up, and move on. Should I be using the official game flavour text for the Leadership powers for the power entries, or can we use something useful?--Talen Lee 21:18, 25 February 2007 (PST) : HOLY CRAP!!! Those are the descriptions I wrote... like last year or something. Please please fix them! --Konoko 20:38, 25 February 2007 (PST) ::Don't forget to sign the talk pages. Leadership Numbers I've had this on my talk page for quite a while. Think it would be a good thing to put in the article? - Snorii 05:14, 26 February 2007 (PST) :Seconded; it's useful information, in a condensed format. We might want to cut the actual numbers out of each power's template, to avoid needless redundancy, though. --PaxArcana 08:37, 26 February 2007 (PST) *Thirded, I've been looking for this not a week ago. - Skarmory The PG 12:11, 26 February 2007 (PST) :How would it look with all equivalent ATs merged into single lines? Corebreach 11:36, 1 March 2007 (PST) ::That'd look something like this ... ::I'm afraid it's not exactly the neatest-looking thing, IMO. Maybe, though, if someone knows how to break that middle category up into two lines, within the same cell? --PaxArcana 15:13, 1 March 2007 (PST) :::Split using --Konoko 06:41, 2 March 2007 (PST) OOo! What would a Kheldian Mastermind be like? Can all your pets shape shift? :::*Note: The numbers don't match up - check MMind and Corr numbers. :::Try this: ::: Corebreach 12:02, 2 March 2007 (PST) Changed numbers in accordance with CoD I changed the numbers to the same as what City of Data had, which appeared very different than what was here. Vengeance, especially, is all over the place. 13:35, 6 April 2007 (PDT) Format Updated I moved things to make the power blocks easier to read. I also included the table from this page. Vengeance is even wilder than StarGeek thought. It breaks up into more distinct cases than the other three, even if you don't consider the heal or resist amounts. I'm not really happy with how the second table looks, and I'd like feedback on whether the heal and resist data should be in it. Corebreach 16:12, 24 April 2007 (PDT) VEATS This page needs a update. Where'd all the leadership go? I just started playing again after taking a break for several years, and have yet to see anyone else with any leadership powers. I haven't been laughed at for having them or anything, but their lack is telling. Did they just fall out of favor, get nerfed in the "defense adjustment" or what? Even if the DefAdj mangled Maneuvers, there's still Assault, Tactics, and Vengeance. I respected out of maneuvers&assault in favor of assault&tactics... but I'm still baffled at their total absence. --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 01:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC)